


I Can't

by opal_sapphire



Category: Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, F/M, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 21:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: Everything is hitting the fan in this investigation and it's all just too much for you.





	I Can't

You stood in the bathroom, leaning over the sink, finally in control of your breathing again. Dr. Swineheart was in the middle of fixing Bigby up. Snow and Colin were out there. The only reason you weren't was because Snow had insisted you wash off the blood that had gotten on your face. Bigby's blood.

You had scrubbed at your face as soon as you saw it, crying a little. You let the water keep running to hide the sound, though you did your damndest to keep quiet. You turned the water off now, and just stared into the sink without really seeing it.

You'd been hanging out with Colin when the front door burst open, and Snow came carrying a half-conscious, bloody Bigby. You had immediately rushed over and helped carry him to his chair, then ran to the bathroom for medical supplies while she called Swineheart. Once he arrived, Snow explained everything to him, you and Colin.

They had found Crane at the Pudding N Pie and got ambushed by the Tweedles and Bloody Mary. Bigby had been shot to shit, wolfed out (your words, not Snow's), almost killed one of the Tweedles, then got shot with a silver bullet. Crane was handed over, and they got away.

Then Snow had noticed your expression and suggested you clean up. You never said a word. Now here you were, gripping the sink like it was a lifeline and praying to whatever powers that be that Bigby survived this.

You had no idea how long you spent there, but eventually you figured you should probably come out. Snow and Swineheart were gone, and Bigby was up and moving like nothing had happened. The only sign he'd been shot were the bandages peeking out from the collar of his shirt.

He seemed surprised to see you. "You're here?"

You raised an eyebrow. "Yeah."

There was a brief silence as you looked each other over.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

You gaped at him. "Am I--seriously? You got _shot_ with a _silver bullet_, Bigby. Are _you_ okay?"

He started for the door. "I'm fine."

"Where are you going?" You asked.

"To find the Crooked Man."

"What did Swineheart say? Did he give you the green light to carry on like usual?"

"He didn't have to."

You threw your hands in the air. "And that is Bigby Speak for "no, he did not give me the green light, but I'm going anyway because I'm a stubborn jackass.""

Bigby turned around. "What do you want me to do, Y/N? Sit around and twiddle my thumbs while more people get hurt and killed?"

"I want you to listen to guy who pulled that bullet out of you!"

You stopped and pressed the heels of your hands against your eyes, biting your cheek. You heard his footsteps come up to you, and he took your wrists and lowered your arms.

"Don't push so hard," he muttered.

You took a deep breath as he let go. "I can't keep living like this, Bigby."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean..." You trailed off, voice wobbling. "Not knowing when you're coming home, or what state you'll be in when you do. If you do." You shook your head, crossing your arms. "I can't keep doing it."

"It's my job, Y/N."

"I know. I know. But you didn't see how much blood there was, Bigby. Even Swineheart didn't think you would make it, at first, and, _God,/i>, I have never been so scared--"_

_You cut yourself off and looked away, squeezing your eyes shut. Bigby wrapped his arms around you, and you reciprocated, careful not to squeeze him._

_"As soon as this is over, I'll stay for however long you want," he said._

_"We don't know how long this is gonna last," you whispered._

_"No," he agreed. "We don't. But I'll be home tonight, okay? I promise."_

_You wanted to say no. He should rest, he got fucking shot. But Bigby didn't make promises lightly. So you sighed, pulled away, and nodded._

_"I'll kill you myself if you're not."_

_He snorted. "You can try."_

_When Bigby was gone, you cleaned up all the blood. Then you curled up in the chair because it smelled like him, and you cried._

_How Colin managed to bring you a glass of whiskey when you were done, you had no idea, but you appreciated it._


End file.
